Collect Ben
by Tortoro15
Summary: What happens if Collectimus traded the earth for Ben himself? ONE-SHOT.


**Collect Ben**

"He's a collector, and I've dealt with collectors before," Ben said proudly and walked up to the small alien, who currently had their back to them. "Um, hey Collectimus. You got the earth: hands down. But there's something better I can offer you in exchange."

"I doubt it," He replied without a thought.

"I can let you have an Anihilaarg. Uh, detailed replica anyway. Or a Mark 12 Techadorian Mulitblaster, never fired," He added.

"Ho-hum," Collectimus said with boredom.

"Well then," Ben said, rubbing his neck nervously, "How about a, rearview mirror made out of Tetramand Taynedite?"

"No! You have nothing I want. See, it's not really the _planet_ that's valuable, it's the connection with the world of Ben Ten!" The small alien finished, hovering in front of Ben.

Ben got an idea and blurted out, "Wait, I'm connected to the show. I'm a, sort of prototype."

"Deal."

He frowned, "No deal."

"No deal?!"

"Not when you can have," Ben quickly pulled out his phone and flashed a picture of his 10 year old self, "An original Ben-Ten T-shirt."

He had expected Collectimus to agree since it was pretty valuable but the alien just laughed in his face. "You think I, Collectimus would get something that worthless? I am a Ben-Ten collector! I don't go after small things like that!"

"Well then, what do you want?" He asked, putting his phone away and glaring at him.

"You."

"Huh?" Ben scratched his head.

Collectimus grinned, "You said yourself that you were the original Ben Ten right? Then if you are what you say, I want you. You in exchange for this earth. Deal?"

He froze for a moment actually thinking this himself. Himself exchange for the earth? Was he worth that much to sell himself off to a stupid collector?

"Ben, this is not a wise choice. You cannot deal yourself for the earth," Rook whispered behind him.

He glanced towards his partner and sighed, "I have to save the earth. No matter the cost," Ignoring his words of protest, Ben walked up to the small alien and reached his hand out, "You gotta deal. But if you try and capture the earth then the deal's off. You can't step a foot on earth grounds."

He nodded quickly, "Of course. I am a collector of my words."

Ben glanced behind to his partner and waved goodbye, "Tell Grandpa Max and everyone that I'll miss them. I just hope bigger things won't come back and destroy the planet."

"Ben, it's time to get scanned!" The chubby alien sang.

He swallowed hard and shivered, turning around towards him. He walked up to his utter doom, or getting scanned into a game card and gave his most fearless face.

Collectimus pushed the card into the slot and watched as a pink ray zapped him, scanning him into the said card. He grinned at the card and showed it to the other aliens surrounding him. "My, look how nice this looks! Thanks for your business!"

He flew off into the sky, the tiles on the sky disappearing as soon as he vanished.

Rook fell to the ground and rubbed his temple lightly, "Magister Tennyson will not like this."

Deefus walked up to him and glanced at the sky sadly, "That kid had more bravery than I ever did. We should go after him."

"How can we? We are not sure were Collectimus even originated. The only person that knew that information was Simian, and he is trapped along with Ben," He added. "It is hopeless."

"If I knew Ben Ten for the past couple of hours, he wouldn't give up on you if you were in that situation. He would find you.. or any of us," Deefus countered. "We have to at least try and save him."

The Revonnahgander nodded, "I would do the same.. it is going to be very difficult to find him. I will contact the Plumbers for assistance. But for now, we should only hope that Collectimus will not do anything bad with Ben."

* * *

Being trapped in a card wasn't your everyday fantastic way to get out of a planet. Ben felt trapped in such a small space, he almost felt panicking. But doing that wasn't going to help him escape; it was only going to make his situation worse.

'Way to go Tennyson. Nice telling him that you worked for the show,' He thought stupidly.

He wondered what his partner was doing back at earth. Probably contacting the Plumbers for a search party if he knew him well. And he needed one; he wasn't sure how long he would stand being stuck in here.

Ben exhaled tiresomely and glanced over at the vivid sky he was able to glance at. He wasn't in the regular pile Collectimus usually put his cards in but was in another pile on the top. He could see everything, the stars, the planets.. he could recognize Neptune without a problem. Where was he taking him?

"Nice view huh Ben? Don't worry, where I'm taking you, you'll have loads of fun!" Collectimus giggled happily.

Worried eyes glanced over at the chubby alien and he sighed sadly. He just needed to suck it up until he was able to get out. He needed to get cozy soon since he was probably spending his life here with this weirdo. Great.

But Ben couldn't help but admire the scenery. It wasn't everyday you had time to admire space from a safe distance. If he ever went to space, it was because of a important mission on a different planet. That was usually the problem..

"Where ever we're going, are you going to let me out of here, or are you going to keep me in here forever?" Ben asked, slightly irritated.

"Of course I'd let _you_ out! You're Ben Ten, one of my biggest heroes ever! You're going to be treated like royalty," Collectimus giggled happily. "You'll have loads of fun and you don't need to worry about not liking the place you're staying in, since I got a perfect replica of you're house!"

Ignoring how creepy that a weird alien got into his house's blueprints and copied his room, he forced a smile and sarcastically said, "Yeah, won't that be fun."

* * *

"Magister!" Rook yelled out, sprinting past many busy Plumbers and towards the large elder man. Max managed to turn around in time and scratched his head at the way his best Plumber was rushing to him. But what was missing was Ben from that image. Where was his grandson now?

"What is it? Where's Ben?" He glanced around the room, hoping to see him maybe falling behind.

"Gone, sir."

"Gone? Gone where? Mr. Smoothy's?" He chuckled at Ben's addiction.

Rook shook his head furiously, "No. Off the planet. A collector took him instead of taking the earth."

"Collector?" Max's expression changed into a worried one. "Oh dear. Do you know where he is?"

"He left the planet to an unknown destination. We do not know where Collectimus originated so we wouldn't have the slightest clue on where he would be heading."

His face scrunched up to one of anger. Turning to the nearest Plumber, he yelled out, "Locate Ben ASAP. He's been kidnapped."

Magister Patelliday jumped from his seat at the monitor and shook his head, "I can't locate Ben's omnitrix anywhere. He's out of our range of detection."

"Out of range? But that's impossible.. that would mean he would have left the..," Max's eyes widened. "He's left the galaxy."

"Left the galaxy? But how?" Rook glanced at the missing symbols beside Ben's name on the large screen.

"That collector must of had a teleporter. We do have a teleporter but we're not even sure what galaxy Ben's in currently. It would take us forever to find the correct one," Max rubbed his head and glanced over at his grandson's partner. "Any ideas?"

Rook rubbed his chin, "Correct me if I'm wrong; but Gwen is able to trace Ben right? Through his mana?"

Max grinned, "You're a genius, kiddo! Patelliday, contact Gwen and Kevin and tell them it's an emergency concerning Ben. They'll come faster knowing it has to do with him."

Within minutes, Gwen and Kevin appeared, encased in a large pink dome in the center of HQ. Gwen rushed out and headed towards her grandpa, tackling the man in a large hug. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked around. "Where's Ben? What happened?"

"Don't tell me he got hurt drinking too many smoothies again. I already told the kid-" Kevin started but was briefly interrupted by Max.

"No, he's been kidnapped. We aren't sure where he is now but we do know that he's out of our galaxy. He could be in the nearest one or in the farthest one. And that's why we've called you. Gwen we need you're help tracking Ben."

She grinned, "Do you even need to ask me? When do we get started?"

It only took an hour to order a ship on the main station, pack necessaries and board themselves. They were equipted with many weapons, in case and a large amount of alien money, just for any emergencies along the way. On the ship were Kevin, Gwen, Rook and Max, each tending to a different part of the controls for the ship.

Kevin whistled at the large ship's steering controls, "This is one sweet dough. Man, why haven't I gotten a Plumber ship yet?"

Gwen smacked him on the arm, "Kevin Ethan Levin, you already have a ship! Why do you need another one? And we don't have time to worry about that, we need to focus on Ben."

He put up his hands as precaution, "Just saying. You're the one tracking him; I'm just the guy steering the ship."

She spun around, giving one last suspicious look in his direction and headed towards Rook. "Are you okay?"

"I do not know if seeing your partner getting sold off as a collector's card qualifies as 'okay'. He wasn't happy on getting sold off, that I am aware of," Rook mumbled, putting a hand on his face.

Gwen touched his shoulder gingerly, "Don't worry. We'll get Ben back, be on our way home and it'll be as easy as pie. We just need to find the right galaxy and finding Ben should be a snap."

The alien nodded to himself and sighed, "I should assume you are alright. Have you seen your cousin in this situation before?"

"Kinda.. I've seen his hand cut off once by Sunder, which technically isn't kidnapping but you get the point. This isn't an easy thing to see and I'm glad I've seen it only a couple of times," She chuckled pathetically.

"I bet being his cousin is a very difficult position," He smiled softly.

"You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

"Here we are Benny!" Collectimus giggled as he zapped back into reality. Ben managed to trip over his feet and rub his head in pain, as soon as he touched the ground.

Once he was able to gather himself, he looked around his surroundings, which was surprisingly his parents' house. He could see the small marks only he remembered on random sections of the house and the small cracks on the windows. He wasn't sure if this was cool or just plain creepy but he turned to the small chubby alien and frowned, "Dude, this goes beyond 'creepy'."

"What?!" He gasped in surprise. "Why would this be creepy? I have made a exact replica of your house and everything you own. I've been watching you and collecting things ever since you were 10 and became slightly famous in the alien world. You were my hero!"

Ben crossed his arms, "Dude. That's still really creepy."

Ignoring the rude comments on his obsession, he pointed over at the direction of his room, "Go ahead and look around. I guarantee that everything is in perfect condition."

And to his command, he touched everything to see that it was in good condition and then managed to wander towards his room. Once he opened the door, his eyes widened at how.. familiar his room felt. He could smell the overpowering sweat he had grown accustomed to during missions or soccer games and practices when he had come back in full sweat. He could see the familiar marks near the window, which were from him either going alien and breaking through it or some other alien just smashing the windows.

He frowned and crouched down beside his bed to check the only thing that would officially prove that this was an exact replica of his home. And to his utter surprise, smoothie cups and chili fry trays were stacked and dumped underneath, just as he had left them.

He jumped back, either from full shock that the cups and trays were there or that this was entirely creepy. He turned to face Collectimus, who scanned the room proudly. The alien grinned, "How do you like it?"

Ben's mouth hung agape in response, "H-How did you manage to get a replica of this place? This is insane. You have everything in here."

He grinned, "I have my sources. But I've kept a close eye on you Ben Ten. I'm your biggest fan remember?"

"Yeah.. hadn't realized how big though," He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" The alien asked, with suspicious narrow eyes.

Ben lifted up his hands in defense, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you have anything else that would impress me alot."

"I have an exact replica of your favorite Mr. Smoothy's #1010. Aaaand, I have a Burger Shack with unlimited amount of chili fries just for you," Collectimus grinned, "What do you think of that? I know everything about you down to your basic information."

An uncomfortable look rose in Ben's expression as he turned away, "That's.. really scary."

"I know," He smiled, chuckling.

* * *

**Not finishing this. Lost my muse sorry :/**

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
